ABC Video/DVD
ABC Video 1st Logo (1984-1986) Logo: It's just the 1984 ID with no video indication whatsoever. FX/SFX: Same as the 1984 ID. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1984 ID. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on video releases from the era, which have been out of print for decades. One release that had this logo was a 1984 VHS of Tied Test: Australia vs. West Indies Brisbane 1960. Scare Factor: Low. Editor's Note: None 2nd Logo (1985?-1988) ABC Video (1985) Logo: It's just the night-time variant of the 1985 ID with no video indication whatsoever. FX/SFX: Same as the night-time variant of the 1985 ID. Music/Sounds: Same as the night-time variant of the 1985 ID. Availability: Rare. Seen on video releases from the era, such as early Thomas The Tank Engine video releases issued between 1987 and 1988. Scare Factor: None to Minimal. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1988-2006) ABC Video 1988-2005 Logo: Same as its TV counterpart, but with "VIDEO" fading in below, and on a purple textile like background, also the logo is slightly smaller. FX/SFX: Same as its TV counterpart. Music/Sounds: Same as its TV counterpart, but without any other sound effects. Music/Sounds Variants: Sometimes the music will start earlier. On Fireman Sam: A Spot of Bother, the music doesn't start until the glass fades in. Availability: Common. Seen on all Aussie PAL releases of the period. One of the earliest releases to use the logo is the Festival Video release of Fireman Sam: Treasure Hunt. It can also be seen on 1996-2005 BBC Video releases they distributed after the Roadshow Entertainment logo of the time. Starting in 1999, this logo appeared at the end of their releases in place of the Roadshow logo. This logo was also used on their earlier DVD releases, such as Wiggly TV and La Boheme. Scare Factor: Minimal to Low. It’s a favourite of many who grew up with the logo. Editor's Note: Like it's TV counterpart, it's a favorite of many. _______________________________________________________________ ABC DVD 1st Logo (2001-2008) ABC DVD (1997) Logo: On a black background, the ABC logo animates in the same way it did in it's video counterpart, except this time, it's on the top half of the screen and much smaller than before. After that, the generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. Variants: On some releases, the DVD logo looks slightly different. There is a widescreen variant of the logo. FX/SFX: The same flipping animation as the ABC Video logo and the zoom in of the DVD logo. Music/Sounds: The same music as the ABC Video logo with an added loud whoosh sound for when the DVD logo zooms in. Availability: Seen on 2001-2008 Australian Broadcasting Corporation DVDs, with one example being the DVD of CNNNN, released in 2004. Scare Factor: Minimal to High. The black background, DVD VIDEO logo zooming in, limited animation and whoosh might get to some. Other than that, it’s a favourite of many. Editor's Note: This logo is pretty basic, and it seems bizarre that the ABC chose the 1975 lissajous design over the 2001 design or even it's 2002 revision for the logo, despite it being relegated to it's secondary logo in 2001. 2nd Logo (2008-2019) ABC DVD (2008) Logo: On a black background, a twisted shape swings up, in blue. A flash turns it red. Then, we cut to a purple part of the logo, and the camera pans down. The logo flashes, revealing itself to be the ABC Lissajous logo from 2001, colored in red, magenta and sky blue. "ABC" appears below the lissajous, with "DVD" under "ABC". FX/SFX: The logo forming in excellent CGI. Trivia: This logo was animated by pictureDRIFT. Music/Sounds: Several synth notes, with some whooshes and a noise similar to an orchestra tuning up. A low descending bass noise is then heard, ending in a calm guitar version of the ABC jingle with high-pitched sparkles. Availability: Seen on Australian Broadcasting Corporation DVDs from the time period. Even though the 2002 lissajous curve logo is now being used only as a secondary logo in favor of a revived 1975 logo, this logo continued to be used until 2019, when the company underwent a complete rebrand, officially dumping the 2002 logo all together. Scare Factor: Minimal to Low, bordering on Medium. The animation is well-done, gorgeous and calm along with the music and is also a favourite of many, like the 2 previous logos. The black background, whoosh and starting music might get to some though. Editor's Note: This logo bears a resemblance to the "Reflections" IDs used by the station in 2001. A pretty well made logo, especially when you compare it to the next one... 3rd Logo (2019-) Nicknames: "The "B" Stands for BORING" Logo: On a black background, the revived 1975 Lissajous curve logo, taking up most of the screen, draws itself in two halves. The logo zooms out as "ABC" fades in underneath, in the ABC Sans front, with "DVD" then fading in underneath. FX/SFX: The Lissajous curve drawing in, then zooming out, followed by the "ABC" and "DVD" fading in. Music/Sounds: The tail end of the previous logo's music. Availability: Seen on recent ABC DVD releases from about 2018 onward. ScareFactor: None Editor's Note: This logo pales in comparison to the previous one, especially considering the animation featured here.